


Not So Subtle

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Krem may think he's able to hide the crush he has on the Inquisitor, but not when he's a member of the Bull's Chargers.





	Not So Subtle

The Iron Bull figured it out first.

He had trained with the Ben-Hassrath for years, after all. He was well-versed in the intricacies of body language and inflection. If anyone were to ask, it was probably one of the only reasons he managed to last as long as he did in Seheron. And while it had been a while since he was actively using his training, it was also a skillset that was not easily forgotten.

So, of course he noticed.

He noticed the way Krem would perk up at the slightest mention of the Inquisitor. Even when he tried to pretend he wasn’t listening, Krem would still angle himself slightly towards whomever was talking about Sulahn Lavellan.

He had noticed how nervous energy had practically poured out of Krem following the attack on Haven. The way he had hovered outside of the Inquisitor’s tent, eager to check up on her but never acting on his concern.

He had noticed the light in Krem’s eyes when they had first heard Sulahn singing, the goofy grin on his face.

And when he wasn’t trying to be subtle - which was usually only when the Inquisitor made an appearance at The Herald’s Rest - Krem tried to make himself look as conspicuously inconspicuous as possible.

On one hand, it was hilarious. On the other, it was a bit sad. And yet The Iron Bull didn’t necessarily know how to breach the subject with Krem without the Tevene becoming defensive. Besides, while he himself had had his fair share of lovers, The Iron Bull also knew he wasn’t necessarily a great source of long-term romantic advice, which he knew Krem would need.

Instead, he continued to watch while Krem quietly fawned over the Inquisitor, but still remained silent instead of saying anything to her about it.

Grim was the second one to figure it out. Since he seldom spoke, it meant that he had become an avid listener, which by extension meant that he picked up on things easier than some of the other Chargers.

Skinner figured it out next, but only because she bullied the answer out of Krem. When they had been sparring, Sulahn had passed by the training grounds with Gatsi to review some structural reports, and it had distracted Krem from the match. It meant that Skinner had basically bowled him over, and hating that she had only won because he had his head up in the clouds, refused to let him up again until he told her what had diverted his attention.

But once Skinner found out, it was not long before Dalish and Stitches knew, because the three of them often banded together around meal times. As a result, they shared conversation…as well as rumors and gossip.

Rocky was the last one to figure it out. Rocky was also the most vocal about it.

“By the Stone, you’re in love with the Inquisitor!” he declared one night when the Bull’s Chargers were playing cards and drinking together.

Krem, who had been in the middle of taking a drink of his ale, choked and sputtered, coughing up the alcohol back into his tankard. “What?” he said, a touch shrill. “What in the Void makes you say that?”

That set off uproarious laughter around the whole table, which only served to make Krem scowl at his fellow mercenaries.

When the laughter finally died down, The Iron Bull reached out to clap his hand on Krem’s shoulder.

“Trust me, Krem de la crème, you’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are.”

Scowling a little, Krem knocked his hand away. “Ah, shut it, Chief.”

The Iron Bull snorted. “I bet you practically fell for her as soon as you set eyes on her. I was picking up on some interest even as far back as when she came out to meet us on the Storm Coast that first time.”

“I said shut it!”

“See? He’s head over heels for her,” Dalish snickered as she nudged Rocky. “And you didn’t believe me when I told you yesterday!”

Krem groaned and buried his face in his arms, which he had crossed on the tabletop before him. “I hate you all,” he added in a grumble.

“We should make bets on how long it takes him to tell her,” Skinner suggested, sounding far too amused for her own good, and far more amused than any of them had ever heard her.

“No!” Krem moaned, his head suddenly shooting up, even as the Chargers voiced their agreements and started to place their bets.

The Iron Bull chuckled and gave his lieutenant a pointed look. “Well, it looks like you gotta act on those feelings of yours at some point. A lot of good people have their money riding on you.”

“Maker damn you all,” was the only response before Krem hid his face again.

The Qunari man chuckled again when he spied just how red the tips of Krem’s ears were turning. Well, at least now he knew that they all knew. Maybe it really would be the push he needed to confess to the Inquisitor.


End file.
